A Day In the Life
by ChibiWBJ
Summary: What is an average day like for the BELOVED? There is avoidance of work, avoidance of girls and lots of eating! RandR!


**I do not own Clamp School Detectives... sadly...**

**I hope you enjoy! This is my first fic ever! And my first Clamp School Detective fic!**

**Please read and review and give me feedback!

* * *

**

A Day in the Life of the BELOVED

"Nokoru, there are piles and piles of unfinished papers to be signed and filed. You have to get them done."

"Why do you think I'm behind this chair?"

Sighing, Nokoru, the 6th grade chairman, got up from his hiding place and looked toward the mountain of needing-to-be-filed papers. He shuddered.

"Hello! Guess what I made for tea!"

Smiling, Akira the 4th grade treasurer in Clamp, put down his loaded tray showing the delicious contents.

"Banana Cream Pie! Akira, your'e an angel!"

Striking his angel pose, Akira modestly smiled and bent to pour the tea.

"So, Akira how was your day?" Nokoru asked in a solicitous manner.

"Don't go trying to get out of your work, chairman," warned Souh sternly.

Suddenly wearing his cat's ears and tail, Nokoru grinned evilly.

"OOOOH! I won't! So Akira, how **_was_ **your cooking class?"

"Oh, just fine! Some of the girls had problems, but I fixed them. Funny, though, they were smiling and fluttering their eyelids. I wonder why?"

Suoh, the 5th grade secretary and Nokoru exchanged puzzled glances as Akira stared innocently into his tea.

"All right, I'm done," announced Suoh. "And so are you, Chairman! Let's go! There is lots of work to do."

He sounded happy to get back to work.

"Erm, uh, I wanted another cup of tea," pouted Nokoru.

He stared hard at his teacup wishing there was more.

The chairman tried another tactic.

"Akira, What about you're homework?" questioned Nokoru.

"He's already done it, early this morning. If you did that, you wouldn't have so much work to do! LET'S GO!"

Resolutely, he took hold of the stalling chairman's uniform and pulled him towards the mountain.

"S-suoh," was all Nokoru could manage through his false tears as he was dragged away.

A half hour later saw Nokoru gasping for breath with all the finished papers stacked up beside him.

"Get some water," ordered Suoh. He watched as Akira hurried away.

Unconcerned, Suoh looked at the near-death chairman.

"See? That only took half an hour! That wasn't bad!"

When Akira came back, he smiled at the older boy's words.

"So young, Suoh, yet so heartless! (Sob)"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, our summoning to the meeting," exclaimed Nokoru, reviving.

Walking out of the room, the trio headed towards the Chairlady's office. Each one of then waved and shouted at friends in the hallway. A small, serious-faced girl passed by. Suoh went red.

"Oh my, isn't that Nagisa-Joe? Suoh? Suoh?"

Suoh jumped and frowned angrily.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Nokoru put on his abused dog face and whined.

"I was just testing your reflex. My, my, _that_ girl seems to have caught your favor."

"Here we are," informed Akira, even though it was obvious by the huge, oak double doors.

Suoh stepped forward and knocked.

There was a rustle, a click and a husky voice answered.

The boys entered, but stopped in amazement.

_Where was the Chairlady? _

They gazed up at the screen on which the lady sometimes appeared.

It was blank.

Akira went to the desk.

"What about the wastebasket?"

The look on Nokoru and Suoh's face read:

_We don't know him!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a chuckle. Suoh strode noiselessly to the place it came from.

The wall?

Nokoru brightened up. He slid his hands over the wall and laughed when he found what he was looking for. A panel slid forward revealing the Chairlady. She giggled.

Soon the boys were seated in three comfortable armchairs in front of the lady.

"Thank you for coming directly. I have some plans for the Harvest Fair coming up. Shall we begin?"

She started on her plans but was interrupted by Suoh.

"Why you were behind the wall?"

Laughing, the chairlady explained.

"It's an escape route. I like back exits."

As soon as the lady was finished her plans, Nokoru stood up.

"Thank you for the excitement. With your permission I will return to my office immediately to start on it."

Reaching for her hand, he kissed it.

Once outside, they were mobbed by girls. Their eyes widened and they ran as fast as they could.

"Wait up, Suoh!"

"Don't let them get away. Catch them!"

"BELLLOOVVVEEDDDD!"

"Boo-hoo! Akira keeps running away from me!" Nokoru sniffed.

Turning around, Nokoru yelled as loud as he could, "Hope you… have… a nice… day!"

And the door slammed.

"Boo-hoo! (sniff) He got away!"

Inside the Boardroom, the "Beloved" were calming their hearts with leftover pie.

"Mmmm… Darn those girls! They get faster everyday!"

"I heard Coach say that a lot of girls signed up for running – I wonder why…"

"I think I just found out," muttered Suoh darkly.

He revived when he thought about paperwork that needed to be done.

"Imonoyama-sama, there's work to be done."

"S-s-s-suuooohhhh!"


End file.
